Advances in photovoltaic technology, which are used to make solar panels, have helped solar energy gain mass appeal among those wishing to reduce their carbon footprint and decrease their monthly energy costs. However, the panels are typically fabricated manually, which is a time-consuming and error-prone process that makes it costly to mass-produce reliable solar panels.
Solar panels typically include one or more strings of complete solar cells. Adjacent solar cells in a string may overlap one another in a cascading arrangement. For example, continuous strings of solar cells that form a solar panel are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/510,008, filed Oct. 8, 2014 and entitled “Module Fabrication of Solar Cells with Low Resistivity Electrodes,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Producing solar panels with a cascaded cell arrangement can reduce the resistance due to inter-connections between the strips, and can increase the number of solar cells that can fit into a solar panel.
One method of making such a panel includes sequentially connecting the busbars of adjacent cells and combining them. One type of panel (as described in the above-noted patent application) includes a series of cascaded strips created by dividing complete solar cells into strips, and then cascading the strips to form one or more strings.
Precise and consistent division of solar cells into strips and alignment of strips or cells when forming a cascade arrangement is critical to ensure proper electrical and physical connections, but such alignment can be difficult to achieved reliably in high volumes if performed manually.